1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive interface providing apparatus and method for determining a degree of attention according to a driver's driving pattern and a driving environment and providing a suitable interface to the driver according to the degree of attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of telematics, techniques for selecting an interface in a car according to a degree of attention have been developed in order to provide driving safety and convenience which is designed based on a driving environment requiring a high degree of attention and a driver's characteristics.
Recently, various terminals have been commercially provided, and service providers have provided telematics services. In addition, users of telematics services have gradually increased. Therefore, various types of information services have been provided to drivers.
In conventional information services, accuracy and variety of information are considered to be important factors, but the convenience with which drivers can use the interface and the safety of drivers using the interface are not taken into consideration. Therefore, when the driver drives a car with a high degree of attention, the driver's manipulation of an information apparatus may cause an accident.
Therefore, adaptive interface providing techniques based on recognition of a driver's characteristics and environment have been developed. Unlike conventional information apparatus interface techniques, according to the adaptive interface providing techniques, various features such as driver's driving feature and drive environment are taken into consideration, so that the aforementioned information services can be easily utilized by persons that are not apt at using information apparatuses. In addition, it is possible to minimize a problem in that use of the information apparatus diverts the attention of a driver.
Most conventional techniques have been developed by a consortium of automobile companies and colleges in Europe and the USA. In addition, the techniques have also been developed to be suitable for the specific environments of the associated nations. Therefore, techniques cannot be easily applied to other nations.
Moreover, since most of the techniques are directed to general drivers, the techniques cannot be easily applied to various information apparatuses according to personal characteristics of specific drivers.